The Love that Stays Strong
by DawnForever101
Summary: A new student, Ash Ketchum, arrives at school and Dawn has major feelings about him. Will Dawn get her true love? Pearlshipping. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so plz go easy on me.

I really miss Pearlshipping D:

Enjoy!

Oh I won't include any Pokémon in my story. (Sorry)

The Love that Stays Strong

Chapter 1

Meeting a "Special Someone"

Ah, love! The special, beautiful, magical feeling that a blue haired girl named Dawn craved for. All she ever wanted was to meet that special person and fall instantly in love with him. That was her only desire.

Dawn sat there in her seat gazing out the window dwelling in her thoughts while Mr Franklin was busy writing down notes. Mr Franklin was, as Dawn described, " A monster " or " The most irritating, arrogant, messed up teacher ever. " Thus, Dawn not following his instructions was a BIG mistake.

"Ms Berlitz!"

Dawn, as scared as a mouse, suddenly came back to the real world.

_Oh great, now you've done it Dawn. What's wrong with me?!_

"Y-yes Mr Franklin? " , Dawn said nervously. Dawn knew that she was in huge trouble now.

"Again Ms Berlitz? Again? This is the third time this week! Will you ever learn? Do you have to be that hard- headed? "His rage was increasing every second as he heard a soft laughter at the back of the classroom.

"Obviously, since you don't think this class is important then I guess AGAIN you can do your oh so precious time gazing in your little world outside! NOW! "

Dawn quickly got up and ran outside to avoid any more arguments.

_He called me HARD HEADED! How dare he! I know I don't pay much attention in class but seriously…this is not fair. He is the worst teacher ever! I bet even his wife doesn't even like him…Wait…does he even have a wife? Whatevs…_

Eventually the period ended and lunch break started. Dawn was sitting at the table eating a peanut butter sandwich when a familiar face approached her.

"Dawn!" ,remarked a redhead.

"Zoey! Hi!"

"Sorry about what happened in class today. Mr Franklin sure can be a pain in the butt!"

"No need to worry, Zoey. Besides, I think I'm used to it.", said Dawn with her regular catchphrase.

"Hey, by the way, what were you thinking about this time? Parties, TV, Makeovers?", asked Zoey.

"Actually I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh C'mon Dawn! I'm your friend. You can tell me! We promised not to keep secrets from each other."

"Oh Alright!", claimed Dawn who was sure that she could tell her. After all, she was a great friend and always giving her advice on certain things.

" I was thinking that I've never fallen in love with anybody! EVER!"

\"Oh, don't feel bad Dawn. You'll meet the right guy when the time is right."

"Yeah, maybe you're right! Who knows, maybe I'll meet the love of my life tomorrow!", remarked Dawn.

"Ha! Yeah, maybe."

Dawn was sure that there was no need to worry. Her prince will come when the time is right. She strongly believed in it. "Yes, Yes! I WILL meet that special someone!"

At the next day of school…

"Attention students! I would like to announce that we have a new student. Please greet him with a warm welcome.". said Mr Franklin.

_Hmm I wonder who he is?_

Hmm who is he? Will this person be Dawn's love her of life? Guess I've left you on a cliff hanger (Muahahahhaha :D) But I'm pretty sure most people know who it will be ^_^

Anyways I promise Chapter 2 will be out soon! Plz review!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! Yay! **

**On to chapter 2! :D**

**Note: This chapter will have Iris in it.**

**The Love that Stays Strong **

**Chapter 2**

**Who's the new kid?**

The new student approached the classroom when Mr Franklin called him in. He was wearing a black shirt that had a yellow stripe and blue jeans plus a red hat. Dawn seemed a little nervous.

"You may take your seat in that empty chair." said Mr Franklin. Dawn suddenly looked across to notice the only empty seat was next to her.

_Huh? The empty seat's next to me? Oh no! What do I do? Ok just don't make eye contact, whatever you do, don't make eye contact…_

Dawn looked the other way, avoiding eye contact. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating abnormally fast.

_Why am I so nervous? It's just a new kid. Why am I acting this way? It's not the first time I've seen a boy. What's wrong with me?!_

First period eventually passed and a girl, who wanted to get the new kid's attention tried to flirt with him. She walked up to him and posed in front of him trying to get an impression from him but utterly failed.

"Hey hot stuff. Whats the haps? You. Me. Dinner. 8:00. Wear something pretty, but for me, you won't need to. You're incredibly hot!" said Iris.

Iris was one of those "flirty type and had to have a boyfriend" types. It would seem that because of her weird attitude she could not get any. Plus, she can get a little jealous if she would see her crush with another girl. She wore a purple suit and her was purple as well.

"Uhh…". He was merely confused.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Iris. Or you can call me 'your future girlfriend.'", said Iris flirting.

"Um look Iris, I'm not interested in you, Ok?" said the new kid telling her off.

"Whatever, but you might change your mind. Think about it. Later sweet chums."

The new kid was merely embarrassed. Soon, it was time for lunch break. As Dawn began to walk out of the classroom she accidentally bumped into someone. It was the new kid! Again, Dawn became nervous and was blushing a little.

"Uhh..Uhh...sorry… I mean… uhhh…I'm sorry."

Before the new kid could speak, Dawn ran away.

"Uhh.. wait!"

Dawn arrived before her friends, Zoey, Brock and Kenny. Brock was the "flirty type" and always going gaga over ANY pretty girl with the exception of younger girls. Kenny was Dawn's childhood friend and always got along well unless Kenny teases her.

"Hey Dawn." said Zoey.

"Oh. Hi Zoey, Kenny and Brock." said Dawn.

"So did you get to talk to the new kid? He looks pretty interesting." asked Zoey.

"No way Zoey. I wouldn't count on it." Said Dawn.

"But it seems that the new kid really wants to get to know you." said Brock.

"Huh? Why would you say that Brock?"

" Because he's heading you way." said Brock.

"WHAT?! Umm… I have to go do something. See you later guys!" Dawn ran away.

"What is up with Dee- Dee? She sure is acting weird." said Kenny, worriedly.

The new kid reached up to Zoey , Kenny, and Brock.

"Hi guys. My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet town in the Kanto region." said Ash introducing himself.

"Hi Ash. My name is Zoey and this is Kenny and Brock." Said Zoey.

"So Brock where are you from?" inquired Ash.

"I'm from – WOW!"

"Huh?" said Ash looking confused.

Brock ran up to a girl obviously wanting to make an impression.

"Hi my name is…uhhh…Brock! But your name must be Beauty cuz cleary your eyes can tell that we're made for one another!"

"Uhhh… I'm so sorry. I'm just not interested in younger men." replied the girl.

"AHHHHHH!" said Brock getting heartbroken for the umpteenth time.

Ash and friends couldn't help but laugh.

"Umm weren't there 2 girls?" asked Ash.

"Yea but she ran away saying she had to do something. Total lie." said Kenny rolling his eyes. " Do you wanna talk to her?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah do you have any idea where she might be?"

"DUH! Knowing Dawn from a long time I absolutely positively know that she is underneath the shed." bragged Kenny.

"Thanks Kenny! Now I can talk to her. See ya later!"

And Ash ran off looking for Dawn.

"It's so obvious that Dawn likes Ash." Said Zoey to Kenny.

"Yep. I can't agree with you more." agreed Kenny.

**Ok that's chapter 2!**

**Looks like Zoey and Kenny realized that Dawn has feelings for Ash. But will Dawn? Will Ash be able to speak with Dawn? And what is up with Iris' flirting with Ash?!**

**Find out in Chapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow it looks like I'm back early. Hooray! :D**

**Now presenting Chapter 3**

**Note: This chapter will have May in it.**

**The Love that Stays Strong**

**Chapter 3**

**A Surprising Phone Call**

Ash saw Dawn underneath the shed and was impressed that Kenny actually knew where Dawn might be.

"Wow Kenny, you were right." said Ash to himself, clearly surprised.

Ash walked up to her and saw that she was sitting alone. Dawn was a very interesting girl. He had gotten to know her even before he introduced himself to her. Zoey told Ash all about Dawn- her life, whereabouts, eats, her likes, dislikes, almost everything. It was amazing! Ash had just bumped into her on his first day of school and she already had some sort of effect on him. It was such a great feeling, almost like magic. It was the very first time he felt this way. He'd been in a relationship before, but never felt that way like he did with Dawn. And so, he had ended his first relationship. But, ever since the breakup, after he moved away, there was no news about her whereabouts. He tried contacting her several times- phone calls, texts, email, video chats- nothing! He regretted it and wanted to apologize for it and inform the reason of the breakup.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash called out her. Dawn looked up and saw that it was Ash.

"You! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Umm… how do you know my name? And how did you find me?" asked Dawn getting extremely nervous.

"Don't worry. Zoey told me all about you. And Kenny told me where you were. I was shocked because he was right. Hah! By the way on what I've heard about you, you're a very interesting girl." Ash said, complimenting Dawn.

"Oh, well thank you." Dawn said, blushing a little at his remark.

"Hi! My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region." Ash held out his hand for a hand shake.

Dawn flinched at first but gladly accepted the hand shake.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Dawn and I'm from-" Dawn was interrupted when Ash spoke.

"Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. You also live only with your mother just like me. Your nickname is Dee- Dee which Kenny calls you, of course and you got that nickname from your hair glittering. And your friends are Brock, Kenny, and Zoey." Ash bragged.

"Wow! How much did Zoey tell you about me?" Dawn asked shockingly.

"A lot. Not to mention your fly is open." Ash said with a smirk.

Dawn looked down to notice that she was wearing a skirt without any zipper. Dawn saw Ash laughing heartily.

"Ash! How dare you?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I'm glad that we got to know each other. You're awesome!" Ash said, praising Dawn.

"Thanks Ash. You are too." Dawn said.

After school, Dawn walked home when she got a phone call.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be." She picked up the phone to realize that it was friend, May.

May was Dawn's best friend. She and Dawn always got along until she moved to Wisconsin. Her Dad had got a business deal and had to move there and was very depressed. But May and Dawn would talk every now and then bringing a smile to both of their faces.

" May!" Dawn exclaimed very happily.

"Dawn! How the heck are you? It's been a while since we talked."

"I know right! What's going on?"

"I've been busy with school a lot lately and rarely had time for myself. But I really missed you so I decided to call you. So, what's been going on with you? Anything new?" asked May.

"Well, there is a NEW kid in school. He's a boy." Dawn told her about Ash.

"Oh have you gotten to know him? Is he cute?" asked May, getting excited.

"Uhh yeah I guess…" said Dawn timidly.

"Oh C'mon Dawn! Don't you have a crush on ANY boy at school? Has nothing changed ever since I moved away?" May asked.

"I guess not. But I know I'll meet the love of life real soon, May. I guess it's not the right time yet. No need to worry!" said Dawn.

"Wow absolutely nothing has changed. There's that catchphrase again!" May laughed.

"No, May. This time there really is no need to worry. He's out there…somewhere…I can feel it!" Dawn said proudly.

"I'm glad to hear that Dawn. You keep up that confidence, girl! I just hope your boyfriend is any better than my ex-boyfriend." May said depressingly.

"Huh? Your ex? What was wrong with your ex- boyfriend?" Dawn asked.

"I'll tell you."

(_Flashback)_

"_Hi Ash! Look, I got you your favourite ice-cream. Chocolate! Here you go." May said to her boyfriend._

_The boy with ebony black hair couldn't refuse but he had to tell her something, something important. He wanted to tell her it was over. He didn't want to hurt her at all. He just wanted to set things right. He felt it deeply in his heart. Something wasn't right about him and May. Something was getting in between them. But what? To avoid hurting her feelings, he refused telling her the truth._

_Later he saw May with another boy. It was Drew. Drew tried to get May's attention several times but May never gave in. He used to give her a red rose every day, chocolates, candy, and even jewellery. But never even did he get jealous. That's just the kind of person he was._

"_Hey May!" Drew called out to her._

"_Drew! What are you doing here?"_

"_May, there's something I've been wanting to tell you from a long time." said Drew._

" _Well, go ahead. Nobody's stopping you."_

_Drew bent on his knees and held her hand. May was pretty shocked but also blushing a little._

"_May, I like you. A lot! I keep thinking about you day and night."_

"_Drew! How can you say that?! You know I have another boyfriend." said May shouting at him getting upset._

"_I know! But I had to tell you how I feel! It doesn't matter. I've told you how I felt."_

"_How long have you been feeling this way?" asked May._

"_Ever since I met you. You've been an impact on my mind. I can't help it. I'm in love with you."_

_May thought about what he said. What would her boyfriend think? He would think that I'm a cheater duh! She continued thinking deeply on what he said and even considered that she may have discovered a like for him but wasn't sure enough._

"_Don't worry, May. I'll give you time to think about it." Drew said as he walked away._

_Later…_

_May's phone had gotten a text. It was from her beloved boyfriend. It read "I'm breaking up with you. Sorry."_

_(End of flashback)_

"What?! He broke up with you in a text message!? And he didn't tell you the reason?! How dare he?! How dare he hurt you, my best friend?!" Dawn said getting upset.

"Whoa Dawn! Relax! Sure, I did feel mad. Heck I cried a lot that day. But it's over. I just wish…he had told me the reason. Maybe I would've understood." May said.

"May, clearly he broke up with you because he wasn't interested in you or just lost interest in you. That's just the way these guys are, May! Cheaters, liars, pathetic losers. Ughhh! That's why I'm waiting for the right guy." Dawn said.

"Yeah Dawn. In fact, if it wasn't for the breakup I would have never realized that I had feelings for another guy. Drew, my boyfriend. I should actually thank him for the breakup" said May, winking.

"Drew huh? Is he better than-" Dawn was interrupted.

"Oh yea Dawn, way better. With Drew I feel like a million bucks! I feel…I feel…like the world is in a better place. I feel…right… I didn't feel this way with him before."

"Well I'm just glad that you have a guy that makes you happy, May." said Dawn happily. "Hey but you know what's funny? You never told me your ex-boyfriend's name. What is it? Maybe I know him and can teach that scoundrel a lesson he'll never forget!" Dawn said angrily.

"Dawn, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Ok?" said May trying to convince Dawn.

"Ok fine. But at least tell me his name!" inquired Dawn.

"OK, OK! His name is-"May was interrupted. Her mom was calling her.

"Sorry, Dawn. I've got to go. I'll call you soon. Bye. Take care." said May.

"Bye."

"Too bad! I wanted to know his name. What could it be?"

**Wow, Dawn do you have to be that hard headed? ^_^**

**Anyways, that's chapter 3 for you **

**Guys I'm begging you plz plz plz plzplz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review pleassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee. Thanks everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wha?! Chapter 4 is out already!? **

**Yep, so Enjoy!**

**Note: This chapter will have Conway and Paul.**

**The Love that Stays Strong**

**Chapter 4**

**Jealousy Takes Over**

"Dawn!" her mother, Johanna called.

"Yes, Mom?" asked Dawn who could clearly see that she was upset over something.

"Dawn, what is this?" Johanna asked holding out a piece of a paper.

"Mom, it's a piece of paper, duh!" said Dawn sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, very funny Dawn." She decided to play along but she was dead serious.

"You got a D- on your math test? A D-?! What do you have to say for yourself?" She was pretty upset.

"That it's clearly better than my older grades which were plainly F's." Dawn tried to calm things down.

"Look Dawn, you had better raise up your grades otherwise, this semester you might fail! You don't want that do you?"

"No, of course not, Mom, but it's so hard to listen in class with that cruddy, icky, boring, old Mr Franklin giving a speech! I swear, I don't even think ANYONE likes him. Believe me mom, I've tried a lot to listen in class, but it just doesn't happen." Dawn said, trying to explain herself.

"Hmmm, what if you got a tutor? If he or she helps you every now and then, you could get your grades up." said Johanna.

"A tutor? Sure! Anything to get my grades up and also not listen to Mr Franklin, of course." said Dawn, winking. "I'll find one tomorrow."

As Dawn entered the classroom she decided to let Zoey to help her find a tutor. She's absolutely trustworthy and always wanted the best foe Dawn. As she walked up to her…

"NOOO! The babe's mine!" said a voice.

The voice came from an arrogant, restless, grumpy, stubborn, somewhat mean boy we all know as Paul. Paul HAD to get what he wanted no doubt and again, it seemed that he would be fighting over a girl with….

"Shut up! She's not interested in a pervert! She's interested in a smexy guy like me!"

Conway. He was a person that would often get into fights with Paul. You can describe Conway as a nerd, well everybody does. He developed a crush over Dawn, but of course, got over it very soon.

"Don't be jealous!" And Paul continued fighting.

"Why should I be jealous over something you don't got?" And Conway continued too.

"Boys, boys, please don't fight over me. I just..hate it! " said the beautiful girl.

"Since you can't settle for them, why not settle for someone else?" said a voice.

"Huh, who said that?" asked the beautiful girl, confused

"It was me, Brock. Your future boyfriend. Your eyes can clearly tell we're made for one another! Why not we start our dinner at 7:00?" And Brock interrupted.

"Oh, boy here we go again!" laughed Dawn.

"Yes! I would love to! See now that's a boy who knows how to get a girlfriend!" said the beautiful girl.

"WHAT?!" Brock said, looking appauled.

"What?!" Conway and Paul were both shocked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" was said by the entire class.

"I said, I would love to go out with you." said the beautiful girl, repeating herself.

"Well, great!" Brock was still shocked.

"Zoey, am I dreaming?" asked Dawn, confused.

"I..don't..know…" said Zoey, unsure.

"Heh, I can't believe what I am seeing here. Somebody pinch me, I'm dreaming." said Kenny. "OW! What was that for Ash?"

"You said to pinch you!" said Ash with a smirk.

The students scattered into their chairs like chickens racing after eggs. Why? Because the most hated teacher came into the classroom. Every time, it seems that a day with Mr Franklin got worse.

"Ms Berlitz!" Mr Franklin called her.

Dawn, very shockingly and scared, said "Me?"

"Well there is no other Ms Berlitz in this classroom is there? Now come up here before I lose my temper."

Dawn quickly obeyed to avoid any arguments. She wanted no trouble this time even if it was Mr Franklin. She was determined to get her grades up.

"Write down this problem on the board and see if you can solve it."

After Dawn wrote down the dictated problem, Mr Franklin asked her for the answer.

"Uhh…uhhh…umm..wait! I know this. It's right on the tip of my tongue. . No, wait don't tell me. I know this, don't tell me. Is it….nah that's not right? Oh Oh! It's-"

"Ms. Belritz, you are wasting my time. Go sit before you embarrass yourself any more." Mr Franklin said, getting irritated.

"Ash, tell us the answer." Mr Franklin ordered.

"The answer is 15." said Ash.

"Correct. See, Dawn, you could learn a little something from Ash. Who am I kidding? You barely learn anything from me, why would you learn from Ash?"

That statement brought laughter from the entire class, excluding Dawn, Kenny, Zoey, Ash and Brock.

After class Dawn wanted to talk to Ash. Dawn thought perhaps he could find a tutor as well. She was interrupted when Iris came in front of her.

"So, where are you going, Dawn?" asked Iris.

" Just to see Ash." replied Dawn.

"Stay. Away. From. Ash." threatened Iris.

"Huh?"

"Don't you huh me!? If you know what's good for you, Dawn, you'll stay away from him. He will be my boyfriend not yours! Mine, mine, mine, mine!" Iris exclaimed.

"What?! I am not his girlfriend! And you're not his girlfriend. Plus, Ash never wanted you as his girlfriend. He told you that on day 1." said Dawn explaining herself.

"Please! Nobody can resist this." said Iris as she striked a pose.

"Well Ash can. Iris, look, nobody will ever want you because of your rude attitude. You gotta change it if you wanna get a boyfriend." said Dawn.

"Oh, oh! So, Dawn, you who has never ever ever had a boyfried before is gonna tell me how to get one! How funny!" laughed Iris.

"Well you've never had a boyfriend either. So?" Dawn made a point.

"Later, Iris." said Dawn as she went to look for her friends.

"Oh, Dawn, you don't know what you've just done. You're gonna regret it." Iris said.

Dawn went looking for Ash but he was nowhere to be found. Then she met Zoey and wanted Zoey to help her.

"Zoey, I need your help. Can you find me a tutor?" asked Dawn, nicely.

"Huh? You want a tutor? What for?" asked Zoey, surprised.

"It's to get my grades up. If I don't, I might fail this semester." Dawn said.

"Wow, Dawn. I can hardly believe that you wanna get your grades up. Wow, two surprising turn of events today! Hah! "laughed Zoey.

"Zoey, I'm serious. Please find me a tutor. I have no idea where to find one. Please." begged Dawn.

"Ok. No problem. I'll find you the smartest tutor ever. You can trust me." said Zoey.

"Thanks, Zoey. I knew I can count on you." Dawn was sure there was no need to worry with Zoey. She is a great friend. Zoey would never let Dawn down.

"Umm I think I forgot something in class so I'll be right back." said Dawn as she was walking.

"Ok." said Zoey.

As Dawn left, the ebony haired boy came with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey guys!" Ash called his friends.

"Hey Ash." said Kenny.

"What's up?" asked Zoey.

"Guys, where's Dawn? I thought she was just here." inquired Ash.

"Oh look who wants to spend time with Dawn! Huh? Hahahaa!" Zoey teased.

"Wha..? It's nothing like that. I just wanted to talk to her." Ash said.

"K tell you what. Dawn needs a tutor and you're the perfect tutor for her. That way, her grades will get up and you get to spend more time with Dawn. Isn't that great?"

"Uhh,, yeah I guess."Ash was a bit unsure of this. But hey, it was Dawn. He DID wanna spend time with her so why not?

"Great! Ok so meet her at her house at 6:00p.m OK?"

"Ok. Tell dawn I'll be there." And Ash went off.

"Phase 1 complete." said Zoey to Kenny.

"I can't wait when they realize they have feelings for each other." said Kenny.

Dawn went into her classroom to have left a notebook with her notes or very meagre notes in there. On top of it was a note. It read "Meet me after school at Sunny Shore Street. Ash"

"Ash!? Why would he wanna meet me after school? We could talk right now. Hmm…it must be important. I better go."

Little did Dawn know that she was being tricked.

"So, Dawn there is nothing between you and Ash huh? Why do you wanna meet him? Dawn, you don't know what you've done. I told you, I was gonna get my revenge. MUAHAHAHHAHAH!" A very jealous purple girl hair said.

Dawn was walking to Sunny Shore Street when she realized she was being followed. She took a peek behind but could only see a shadow. She started running. The shadow also started running after her. Dawn was frightened and started running for her life.

"Help! Help! Some weird dude's following me." She cried.

She continued running until she reached a dead end. "Oh,no! A dead end!" She got scared as a mouse. She turned around to see a person in a mask. He looked like a criminal from his appearance.

"Stay right where you are! Don't move! Or else!" the voice said.

"AAAAAAHHH! Please don't hurt me. I'm just a 16 year old girl. I'm too young to die." cried Dawn, begging for mercy.

"I said don't speak!" said the voice as he was reaching his pocket for a knife.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dawn.

Dawn has shut her eyes when he was about to attack. But Dawn didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to find…

"Ash!"

**Yay I've left you guys on a cliffhanger again! MUAHAHHAHAHAH! Don't worry I'll update soon (maybe)**

**K guys I really need your help. Notice I didn't name Brock's girlfriend. I have no idea what to name her. Any suggestions? She has to be from pokemon. Oh and please don't say Misty cuz I really don't see her with Brock. Thanks and plz review! Later **

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys I'm back! Told you I'd update soon. Yay!**

**Guys, thanks so much for the love! **

**And just so you'd know, still looking for suggestions for Brock's girlfriend's name.**

**Anyways, presenting Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**The Love that Stays Strong**

**Chapter 5**

**Could this be True Love?**

All Dawn could see was her Ash. It was amazing. He had come to save her. It was almost as if, he was her superhero, always looking out for her. Ash was her hero! And there lay on the floor, the mysterious masked man who had tried to kill Dawn, unconscious, with his forehead bleeding. Ash held a gigantic rock in his hands, looking at Dawn with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Dawn, are you Ok?" asked Ash with a concern. "Please tell me you're OK!" He couldn't bear to see Dawn in any kind of danger.

Dawn simply shook her head. Before Ash could retort, Dawn ran into his arms and gave him a big warming, pleasant hug. Ash took in the pleasure and hugged her back. It was as if time stood still for them and for them only as they let their emotions out in one single hug. Dawn couldn't help but cry onto his shoulder.

"Ash! Oh, Ash! Thank you..so much! You saved me! If you weren't there…" And Dawn continued crying.

"Dawn, please don't say anything. I'm always here for you. Please stop crying. It's ok." But Dawn wouldn't stop crying. It was as if she felt safe and secure in his arms and wouldn't let go.

From behind the bushes, a purple haired extremely jealous girl watched. "What? Why are they hugging? And where the heck is the guy I sent to kill Dawn?" She saw the masked man on the floor with his forehead bleeding. "Stupid useless creature! Ughh! Note to self: get more stronger, muscular guys." Her jealousy just wouldn't stop.

Soon, Dawn let go and she stopped crying. "Dawn, I'm soo happy you're safe." said Ash, relieved. "Yeah, but it was because of you. Thank you."

"I would never let anything bad happen to you. Just know that I'll always be here for you." Dawn felt safe around Ash. She knew that as she stared in those brown eyes she loved so much. Ash knew that there was something special about Dawn. It would seem that he felt..love. Could it be?

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." said Ash. It was starting to get pretty late. They started to walk home together.

Iris came out from behind the bushes as soon as they left. She saw the masked man on the floor, bleeding. She was mad, no, she was furious that Ash might sooner or later confess his feelings to Dawn. And it was all because of this guy on the floor.

"You! Get up!" She slapped him across his face.

"OW!" The mysterious masked man got up. "Arghhh!" He groaned and massaged his head. "What happened?" The man was in pain as he groaned.

The mysterious masked man took off the mask to reveal his face. He had blue hair, with one streak of hair landing on his forehead. He wore a blue jeans and a black shirt that had a big letter marked J on it.

"You failed. That's what happened." She reached for the blood on his forehead. "See this? Failure! You pathetic no good fool!" Iris was clearly upset. "Ash took a rock and hit you on the forehead!"

"Well, sorryyy! For your information, I am ok. Thanks so much for the concern!" said the man sarcastically.

"Oh shut up James! Because of you, Ash is gonna tell his feelings to Dawn. Ughh you are so stupid. Now what am I gonna do?"

"Where did Ash and dawn go?" asked James.

"They went back to Dawn's house." Suddenly iris was struck with an idea. "Come on!" She took James and went back to Dawn's house. Ash and Dawn had already reached. They peeked from dawn's window.

"Oh, Dawn! I'm so happy you're safe!" said Johanna, hugging her. "Thank you Ash for rescuing my poor baby!"

"It's no problem. I was pretty worried myself until I just took a big rock and smashed the rock on the guy's forehead." said Ash.

"Ok, well I'm tired. I have a tutoring lesson today so I'd better cancel." said Dawn.

"Oh, about that I'm your tutor." said Ash.

"What?!" said Dawn shocked and in surprise. Usually Dawn would freak out, but this time her face went bright into a smile. No doubt, she was happy, happy that she would be spending more time with Ash!

"That's great! Wow!" said Dawn happily.

"Well, I'd better go. I'll see you on Monday at school, Dawn." said Ash.

"Wait! I have to ask you something!" said Dawn.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"The note, which you sent to me. You had something to tell me?" asked Dawn.

Ash looked confused. "What note? I didn't send you a note." Dawn was shocked. "Yes you did. I received a note on my notebook. It was from you. It said meet me in Sunny Shore Street. I looked everywhere for you."

"No. I didn't send you a note. And I didn't tell you to meet me at Sunny Shore street." Dawn gasped. "This could only mean one thing." Dawn said.

"Yeah, someone faked the note and purposely sent you to Sunny Shore Street so they could kill you." Ash agreed. "But who?" Ash was getting worried.

"Oh no! What I am gonna do? Someone's out to murder me!" said Dawn getting worried. Ash put his hand on her shoulder. Dawn stared deeply into Ash's eyes that clearly told her that there was no need to worry. Now Dawn was sure that she was safe, especially around Ash. Still, the question remains, who did it?

"Well I really have to go. Bye Dawn." He told her.

"Bye Ash!" She said, waving happily.

"Dawn, from now on, please stay in the house. I don't want anything to happen to you." said Johanna. "Ok, Mom. No need to worry." She said her catchphrase with a smile.

"Great. Now they're gonna realize sooner or later that I sent you to kill you. What am I gonna do?" said Iris to James.

"You have to befriend Dawn. If you beg for mercy and apologize, she'll never suspect it was you. Trust me it's foolproof!" And James did an evil laugh.

"Hmm… I hate to say it, but that just might work. Looks like Ash knocked some sense into you when you got hit by that rock."

And with that, the doorbell rang. Dawn quickly got up and wanted to answer but gave it a second thought. "Oh no what if it's the killer? Did he find out where I live?" Dawn decided to ask who it was. "Who is it?" she asked with a squeaky trembling voice.

"It's me, Iris." She answered, hoping she would answer the door. Dawn, even though surprised, answered the door. "Iris, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard what happened. I'm just glad you're safe." Dawn couldn't believe what was happening. Since when was Iris concerned for her? So she just answered a sarcastic "Yeah, right."

"Dawn I know you don't believe me. But I'm over Ash. Really. I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for threatening you. Please, if possible, forgive me." said iris, hoping she would fall for her trap. "You're sorry?" Dawn was still in shock.

"Yes! Please Please forgive me! I know Ash doesn't deserve me. Why would he? I'm such a terrible girl." She cried.

"Ok ok! I guess… I can forgive you. I mean.. .you didn't really do anything bad. Suddenly Iris had a devilish smile on her face, to which Dawn hadn't notice.

"You do? Oh Thank you Dawn! So can we be friends?" asked Iris.

"Of course. Here, why don't you come inside?" said dawn falling for the trap.

"Good. Now she'll never suspect it was me. I didn't know you were that stupid, Dawn. Now I just have to think of a way to separate you and Ash." Iris thought.

"Here take a seat. I'll be back. I just have to call a friend." said Dawn offering her a chair.

"You take all the time you need." said iris as she got comfy in the chair.

Dawn went into her room, closed the door, and decided to call her friend May and tell her something important. Iris, of course, had to eavesdrop. She dialled her number and called her best friend.

"Dawn! Hi! What's up?" said May.

"Hey, May. I gotta tell you something important." said Dawn.

"Go ahead. What is it?"

"I think..I'm finally…in love.." said Dawn with a blush on her cheeks.

"Really Dawn? That's great! OMG!"

"I know! It's never happened before. May, I think this could be true love."

"May? Is that my cousin she's talking to? That's perfect. She dated Ash before. I wonder if she knows about it" thought Iris.

"Oh Dawn, I'm so happy for you..So..who is it?"

"Nope. I'm not gonna tell you." said Dawn.

"Aww why not?" whined May.

"It's a surprise!" said Dawn, giggling.

"Aw come on Dawn! You call me to tell you've fallen in love and then you don't even tell me his name?"

" ya what? You come over here and I'll introduce you to him." said Dawn.

"Ok! That's awesome! Yay! Now I can see you again." said May happily.

"Yeah! I can't wait. Ok I'll see you tomorrow!" said Dawn.

'Wait, Dawn! Make sure you tell him how you feel! It's a must. It doesn't matter if he doesn't feel the same way. You HAVE to tell him how you feel about him" said May.

"I will, May. I will". And she hung up the phone. She couldn't wait to tell Ash her feelings. She knew that ASH was the one for her. She was meant to be with Ash.

Meanwhile, with Ash…

Ash began to dwell into the thoughts of Dawn. Her beauty, her smile, her long blue luscious hair that he loved so much, it all seemed to have a great effect on him. Oh, and especially her blue sapphire eyes that always made his heart melt when he looked deeply into them. "Wow, I can't believe it. I'm in love with Dawn." Ash said with a little blush.

Back to Dawn and Iris…

Iris quickly raced back into the chair, pretending as if nothing happened. "WOW! Just wait 'till what happens when Dawn realizes that May dated Ash before. Ha! And I didn't have to do anything! Looks like Ash and I are meant for each other." Iris thought as she smiled.

**That's the end of chapter 5!**

**Oh no! What will happen when Dawn realizes that May was Ash's girlfriend? Will they still get together? Will Iris get with Ash? Find out in Chapter 6.**

**Guys, please update and plz give me some ideas for the name of Brock's girlfriend. Thanks! I'll update soon! Later! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back. Yay!**

**You guys, thx so much for reading my stories. It really means a lot. **

**Just so you know. I accept criticism. Point any mistake you see cuz it can help me improve my writing since it's my first fanfic.**

**Anyways, on to chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**The Love that Stays Strong**

**Chapter 6**

**The Truth Hurts**

Today was the day- the day that May was arriving. Dawn was super excited that her best friend was coming to Sinnoh. She tidies up her place to give May a warm welcome. And to top it all off, she even made her favourite dark chocolate cake. Yes, that is how rich their friendship is. After all, they would be seeing them after three years. As Dawn sat down, the doorbell rang. "Huh, is it May already?"

She quickly got up from her chair to open her front door to find out it was not May, but Iris. "Hey, Iris. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my new friend." said Iris.

"Oh, well actually, I was expecting to see someone in a few hours." Dawn said.

"Oh, really? Who is that?" said Iris, pretending as if she had no clue of May's arrival today.

"It's my best friend, May. I haven't seen her from a long time. So, I'm really excited." said Dawn happily.

"Wait! Are you talking about May Maple?" asked Iris with a grin on her face.

"Yeah. Why, do you know her?" asked Dawn.

"Do I know her? Uhh...Yes! She's my cousin." said Iris.

"Whoa! That's cool! Wow!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Now, she can meet both of us." Iris said, happily.

"Yup"

"Ok, well I have to go. I'll be back when May comes." said Iris.

"Sure."

Dawn sat down again and started to think of "someone". Clue: It's not May. Of course, she was thinking of Ash. Now she realized that that Ash truly was her one true love she had been looking for her. She dwelled on the thought that she would be the future Mrs Ketchum and the future mother of four children.

'Whoa Dawn slow down! First, I have to tell him how I feel.' She thought. She got up from her chair when a thought struck her mind. 'Wait, I can't go see Ash like this! I'll have to change my clothes. I have to look special' she thought. And she changed her attire from her usual wear to a blue sleeveless blouse (her favourite one) and black jeans with black high heels. She stared at herself in the mirror. 'Oh, this is much better.' she thought. She wanted to give Ash a big surprise when she visited him at his house. She went up her front door and opened it to find…

"Ash!" She gasped. He was just about to ring the doorbell.

"Hey, Dawn! What's the occasion?" He asked noticing her attire was changed. Dawn blushed.

"Uh…well my best friend's coming over and I really wanna welcome uhhh… specially." She lied.

"Really? Are you sure it's not for someone else?" Ash teased. Dawn became as red as a tomato.

"Pfft…W-why would it be for someone else?" She stuttered as she lied again trying to look embarrassed.

"Ok. Well, I came over cuz I wanted to tell you something important. "Dawn gasped.

"Really? I wanna tell you something too." She said timidly.

"Ok…You go first." Ash said.

"No, you go first." pleaded Dawn.

"No you!"

"No, you! Besides you said first that you had to tell me something. So you go first." Ash gave a big sigh and said "OK Dawn, I've been wanting to tell you something from a long time and-"

"Yes?" She eagerly waited.

"I wanted to say that..(cough) umm…"

"Yes, Ash?" She waited some more.

"I…umm..I..well-"

"Dawn!" Ash quickly turned around and saw a girl waving Dawn at the front gate. She all looked somewhat familiar.

Dawn quickly ran up to May and gave her a big hug. "OMG! I can't believe you're here! So early?" Dawn asked. "Well, I was so excited to see you that I took an early flight!" May said happily. " That's awesome! I'm so happy to see you."

"Ok, now down to business. You have to show me this guy you're crushing on! Have you told him you like him yet?" May asked eagerly.

"SHHH! He's right there. And I was about to, when you came. Perfect timing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You can have your private moment later. I wanna see this guy." She walked up to Ash who had his face turned around the entire time when May arrived. She came in front of him and said "Hi I'm" She suddenly recognised that face and so did Ash. "Ash!" she exclaimed.

"May!" Ash gasped to see her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa and…..whoa!" exclaimed Dawn. "You two know each other?" She asked, surprised.

"Apparentlly, yes. We do." said May with a little frown on her face.

"That's cool! How?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"I was his girlfriend." May said, sadly.

"Wait..what? Are you saying that Ash was the one who broke up with you in a text message?" She asked looking up at Ash.

"Yeah." Ash had his held down the whole time.

"Ash! How could you?" Dawn was getting upset.

"Dawn, I can explain! You see, I-" Ash was cut short.

"Oh save it Ash! You broke my best friend's heart!" Dawn said.

"No, Dawn. It's n-nothing like that!" said May trying to calm Dawn down.

"Shut up May! He broke youer heart…and ..in a text message and with no reason! How can you not be angry at seeing this two time cheater?!"

"Two time cheater? I thought he was your crush." May said. Ash gasped.

"That was before I realized that he now is the same as any one of the boys. Stupid, lying, cheating bastards!" She cried.

"No Dawn. I'm nothing like that. I'm-"

"Stay away from me! Get away! You- never talk to me again! Never look at me, never think of me, never ever ever….try to even talk to me! And forget about the stupid tutoring lessons! I'd rather fail than see you every day!" She was disgusted by Ash. She began to start crying She ran away and never wanted to stop. She realized that she was a fool. She thought that all boys are deserved to go to hell.

"Dawn! Wait!" Ash called out to her.

"Ash, wait. You know, she's right. Why did you break up with me? Do you have any idea how I was torn that day?" asked May.

"I know! I'm sorry May. Look, I wanted to explain you the reason but I just never had the guts to tell you. The only reason why I broke up with you was because I thought you had feelings for another guy-Drew. I saw you talking with him one day. I know you like him May. I just didn't think we were right for each other. I'm truly sorry."

"Oh. Well you were right. I did like Drew. In fact, he's my boyfriend now. "said May.

"Can you forgive me? Please?" Ash was truly sorry for what he did.

"Well, OK. And yes, we can still be friends." said May with a smile.

"Thanks, May. You're the best." And he pulled her into a hug. "Oh you've gotta find Dawn!" said May. "Who knows where she could be?"

"No May. I have to leave her alone." Ash said with a frown.

"What? No! Do you even know what you're saying? Don't you like Dawn?" said May.

"I do. I really do. But maybe we're just not meant for each other. I don't think we ever were. Maybe all this is a sign that we were never meant to be."

"No, Ash! You and Dawn have to be together. It's like law! You have to! You and Dawn have the most amazing chemistry and-"

"No. I don't really think so. We just don't fit." said Ash.

"But Ash!" May was getting worried.

"If you see Dawn, tell her I'm sorry. I know she won't forgive me but please tell her." Ash said to May as he walked away.

"Oh Ash! You don't realize that you and Dawn are perfect for each other. What am I gonna do? I can't stand to see them like this." said May to herself.

From behind the bushes a purple hair girl was happy at what she saw. "Yes, ! My work here is done." She said happily.

**Oh no! What's gonna happen now? Will Ash get together with Iris? Or will Dawn get together with Ash? (Another cliffhanger Muahahahhaha :D)**

**K guys plz review and I am still looking for names for Brock's girlfriend. Plz? Plz? OK how about this? If I don't get at least 10 suggestions and/or reviews I am not updating. Yup, believe it.**

**Heads up for chapter 7: It will be much more funnier and May will try to figure out a way to get Ash and Dawn together. But how? **

**Review, review review and suggestions for Brock's girlfriend plz **

**Till Chapter 7! Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I took soo long to update mainly becuz I was busy and I was looking for names of Brock's girlfriend. But good news…I found one! :D I think she's perfect!**

**And now presenting….chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**The Love that Stays Strong**

**Chapter 7 **

**Operation G.A.W.D is formed!**

There laid a blue haired girl in her bed sobbing into her pillow, believing her heart was broken by her crush. Her pillow had become damp after her storm of tears. She thought all boys were the same. She knew it. She knew that Ash was just like any other boy one might meet down the street-worthless! She sniffled when a thought came her to mind "Love is blind." Dawn got up when she stopped crying. That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She was tired and fed up of all betrayals. She decided that she would never encounter, think, or see Ash aver again. To her, Ash was nothing.

There stood the ebony haired boy who kept fondly thinking about Dawn. He thought that Dawn and him just weren't meant to be together. Oh yes, Dawn was no ordinary girl, however Ash just thought that he wasn't meant for her. He didn't deserve her. He still loved Dawn, but was confused.

"Oh, man! I've gotta figure out a way to get Dawn with Ash. But how?" May thought. "They deserve to be together." Just then, the doorbell rang. May was staying at Dawn's for a while because she wanted to spend time with her bestie. May opened the door to find a couple of friends

"May!" Zoey shouted in excitement. Brock and Kenny were surprised to see May, but were overwhelmed.

"Zoey, Brock, Kenny! Hey!" She said in excitement as she ran up to hug them.

"What's up May? It's so nice to see you again." Brock said.

"I know. It's really nice to see all of you again. I came over to see Dawn again." May said. "But Dawn's not doing so well."

"What?! Whats wrong? What happened to Dee- Dee?" Kenny asked with a concern.

"I'll tell you guys everything. Come on in." May said.

After May explained the incident that happened between Ash and Dawn, there was a frown on everyone's faces. "Come on , guys. We gotta do something! We gotta get them together." Zoey said.

"Yeah! But how?" May asked.

"I have an idea." Brock said as he stood up. "Its flawless. Trust me. If its about love then I can do anything to get those two love birds together."

May couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Brock. Come on, be serious! Besides, you've been flirting with girls all this time and you still don't have a girlfriend."

"Uhh, actually he does." Kenny said. "Yea." Zoey said.

"What? You're joking, right?" May asked, in shock.

"No, he's not. I actually am his girlfriend." said a voice.

A tall, pink haired girl was standing in the doorway. Her hair was in two pigtails and she was wearing a pink and white dress. May could see Brock's eyes light up.

"Joy! Oh you're here! Thank you for remaining beautiful. Ahhh, I can still feel the sparks between us. How can we not remain together?" Brock praised his girlfriend.

"Oh, Brock! What a gentleman you are! Thank you!" said Joy.

"AAAAAAHHH! Wait, so you really are his girlfriend? You didn't reject him or anything?" asked May, getting shocked. "Oh, how can anyone reject a handsome, dashing, sweet man like Brock? He's the best thing that ever happened to me." said Joy.

"Hard to believe isn't it, May?" asked Zoey.

"Heck yeah! But right now all I can say is Congratulations Brock!" said May, happily.

"Thanks, May!" said Brock with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, by the way, I want to help you guys." said Joy. "I want to help you with Ash and Dawn."

"Sure! The more the merrier." said Kenny. "Dee-Dee, you don't know what's coming your way!"

"Ok, here's the plan" and all cuddled close together to hear Brock's plan.

The blue haired girl had gotten up from her slumber and she walked up to her window. She kep staring at the outside world while she kept dwelling on her and Ash. "What was Ash gonna do? He was gonna go out with me, date me, and then after a while, break up with me- just like he did with May!" she gasped. "May! Oh, my gosh! Because of Ash, I forgot to hang out with her! She came here just for me and I was so busy being upset over Ash that I forgot about her! Ohhh, that Ash! I will never ever forgive him! He's nothing to me now." She thought.

"Oh, I'm feeling heart broken! Why have you-"

"Hey, stop singing! You sound worse than yesterday!" said a neighbour. "If you sing again, I'm gonna call the police!" said a neighbour, annoyed.

"Hehe.. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. No need to worry." And the man went inside.

"Ok, that's it! No more grieving! I'm gonna hang out with May." said Dawn as she walked downstairs to meet May.

May was on the phone in the kitchen on the phone.

"Bandana-girl! Do you copy! Squinty tanned man here!"

"Bandana- girl here. Over."

"The red bird has left the nest."

"What does that mean?"

"Ughh, it means that Zoey's on her way over. I thought we discussed this earlier."

"Ok, got it."

May turned around to see..

"Dawn!"

She was standing in her usual wear with crossed arms. She seemed a little confused.

"Hehehe! W-what's up? How are you doing?" said May, nervous and sweating a little.

"What are you doing? Why are you on the phone?" asked Dawn.

"Uhhh well I was talking to,uhh,to DREW!" May said confidently hoping Dawn would believe it. :yeah, I was talking to Drew. Yup! After all, he's my boyfriend. He's gonna miss me you know!" said May.

"Oh ok! May, I'm sorry about yesterday. We didn't get to hang out." said Dawn. "Oh, that's ok. You were pretty depressed yesterday. So, I decided to leave you alone."

"I just can't believe that Ash would do that to you. And if he did that to you, he probably would do the same to me. But now, I don't care. Today is a new day and we are gonna hang out together all day. Just you and me."

"That's great, Dawn. I'm so glad you're feeling better." said May. Then there was a doorbell. "Oh its here."

"Huh? What did you say, May?" asked Dawn, confused.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. Go ahead answer the door." said May.

"OK?" Dawn said, confused, as she walked up to open the door. She saw a big bouquet of flowers in front of a person. That person looked awfully familiar to Dawn.

"Bouquet of flowers to Ash Ketchum." said a voice.

"Ash Ketchum? Who would send a bouquet of flowers to him? I wonder.." she thought.

"Excuse me uhh.. sir? I'm not-"

"Wait, you aren't Ash Ketchum. You're a girl. It seems I have the wrong address. Sorry." said the voice.

"No! Wait! Leave it here. I – I- will give it to him." said Dawn.

"Oh ok! Here you go and thank you."

She was given the big bouquet of flowers. It was like a rainbow of colours in the flowers. She had never seen something more beautiful in her life. There were roses, lilacs, sunflowers, daisies and more.

"Awesome, Redbird! You did good." said Brock.

"Thanks! Wait… Redbird? Seriously?"

"I thought we did names yesterday." said Brock.

"Guys, what happens now?" asked Joy and Kenny.

"Once Dawn sees the card then everything becomes clear." said Zoey.

"What do you mean?" asked Joy.

"Just wait and see." said Brock, winking.

Dawn thought the flowers were magnificent and there was a smile on her face. She touched the flowers and her hand touched a card. It said" To my beloved." She opened the card and read it. It had a poem.

**When I'm with you,  
eternity is a step away,  
my love continues to grow,  
with each passing day**.

The words hit her heart deeply. She was shocked to see this, not only that, tears began to form in her eyes. This reminded her Ash. She snapped out of her thoughts and continued to read.

**This treasure of love,  
I cherish within my soul,  
how much I love you...  
you'll never really know**.

"How much I love you…" Those words brought the tears down like a waterfall. She held the card close to her heart. She thought about her and Ash- the sweet memories. She began smiling as she read more.  
**You bring a joy to my heart,  
I've never felt before,  
with each touch of your hand,  
I love you more and more.  
**

She felt as if this poem was meant for her and Ash. She thought deeply about Ash. Whenever she was with him, she felt happy and secure. Her heart began pounding as she read more.

**Whenever we say goodbye,  
whenever we part,  
know I hold you dearly,  
deep inside my heart.  
So these seven words,  
I pray you hold true****,  
"Forever And Always,  
I Will Love You."**

She didn't wanna say goodbye. How could she? Ash is the best thing that ever happened to her. She had a smile on her face. But her face suddenly turned into a frown when it said " From your girlfriend" She suddenly realized that the poem wasn't meant for her. She stopped crying. Her thoughts changed in a split second. She was about to be taken in again. "No! Not anymore! I don't love you Ash Ketchum! I hate you and I always will!" She took the flowers and stomped it on the ground. The flowers had become crushed and so did Ash Ketchum. "Ash, you will never win me again. And to your new girlfriend, I hope she realizes that her poem is fake! Just. Like. You." She began crying as she went up to her room.

"Well, that didn't work." Kenny said. They were all watching from Dawn's window.

"No, she's just denying it. She still has feelings for him." said Zoey.

"Ok, we're gonna have to come up with a different plan this time." said Brock.

"Ook! Now its my turn! I have a plan, Its geeeeniiiiiiiussssssss!" They all cuddled to hear Joy's plan.

"Awesome plan, Joy! This has get them together again. After all you get that from me." said Brock.

"Oh yes!" Joy said, touching Brock's hands. They were pulling each other close.

"Ughh not here, please!" Kenny said, disgusted.

"Ok Ok!" Brock said. "Operation GAWD is underway!"

"What? God?" asked Zoey.

"No, not God. GAWD!" Brock said. Zoey was just confused. "Ughh it stands for Get Ash With Dawn? Were you people even listening to me yesterday when we discussed this?" Brock was upset.

"We were discussing this?! Wow!" Kenny said, shocked. "AAAAAAAHHHH! Just forget it." Brock said.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 7! Hope you liked it and Brock's girlfriend and yes, she is Nurse Joy but I thought I'd decrease her age a little. I understand that some of you guys won't like it, but you can just tell me how you feel. Its no problem.**

**Anyways, chapter 8 will be out soon. Later. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back :D Yay!**

**Presenting…Chapter 8!**

**Oh, by the way, I know I should have said this before but I don't own Pokémon and I sadly never will.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**The Love that Stays Strong**

**Chapter 8**

**Kidnapped!**

"Ash! C'mon! You know you belong with Dawn!"

The voice came from Dawn's best friend, May. She had to convince him and make him realize that he and Dawn were meant to be together. And most of all, he was a big part of their plan for G.A.W.D. But before making him part of their plan, convincing him that he truly loves Dawn was what May wanted to do.

But Ash just sat there and kept quiet. He didn't utter a word. Not only that, he didn't even react. It remained quiet for some time when Ash finally broke into words.

"Look, May. This is none of your concern. I just don't think that me and Dawn are meant to be together. "Ash denied it.

" Ash, please!" She pleaded. "Why are you saying that? I'm sure you still have feelings for her." She tried to convince him again. "No I don't! Well I used to, but not anymore." Ash said.

May had become frustrated. He knew he still had feelings for her. Anyone could feel the amazing chemistry between them. Think of it- Ash and Dawn! A perfect couple. How could they not be together. May lifted her hand and slapped Ash. Ash stood there with his mouth wide open as he looked at May, shocked.

"Look Ash! You can't deny it! You like Dawn! And Dawn likes you- even today- after everything that happened. Besides, you broke up with me for a reason- because you thought I had feelings for Drew-which was true. It's not your fault and it never was. Dawn is just overreacting. I just know it!" May spoke out the truth. Ash had held his hand over his face the whole time still shocked that May had slapped him.

Suddenly, Ash came to his senses. Of course he likes –no- loves Dawn. How could he not? She has a great personality, a sense of humour and of course her beauty is overwhelming even when she's mad! He chuckled. He held up his fists and said. "You're right, May. It's not my fault. And, to tell you the truth I still like Dawn."

May stood up and hugged Ash! "Yes! I knew that you still liked her! And Dawn still likes you!" They let go of the hug. "How do you know that, May?" asked Ash, confused.

"I just know!" May said, winking. "K, now that its confirmed that you still like Dawn, you have to-" May was interrupted when Ash spoke.

"Tell her how I feel, right?" Ash said. May shook her head. "No, you have to be part of our plan!" May winked. "Plan?" Ash was confused. "Can't I just tell her how I feel like any person would do?"

"Oh Ash! There's no fun in that." May said. Still confused, he smiled and said, "Ok fine! Anything to get Dawn and me together."

"Ok, but do everything I say." May ordered. "Gladly!" Ash said with a smile.

Dawn was looking in the mirror and brushing her hair. "Man, my hair is all entangled. Ughh!" She groaned. She heard a knock on the door. She put the brush down and headed for the door. She opened the door and saw a tearful May. She gasped.

"May! What happened? Why are you crying?" Dawn asked with concern in her voice. May just hugged Dawn and continued crying on her shoulder.

"May, say something. You know I can't stand to see you like this!" She wanted to know what upset her best friend.

"Oh, it's terrible, Dawn! Terrible!" She continued crying. Dawn was shocked. "What happened, May? Did Drew break up with you?" She asked.

"No, not that. It's much worse!" May said. "I-its…Ash!"

Dawn gasped when she heard the name. What had happened to Ash? _Wait..why I am so worried for Ash? I shouldn't even react when I hear his name! He means nothing to me! But still…what happened?_

"Oh, Ash? Do you mean that rascal?" She puffed. May was shocked. She thought when Dawn heard that Ash was in some trouble, she would break into tears for sure. She decided to kick it up a notch.

"I know you probably don't care. But Ash…is…k-kidnapped!" May waited for her reaction as she stopped crying or fake crying.

Dawn was crying on the inside. Her heart broke into pieces. Her face didn't show it but May knew that Dawn still cared for Ash deeply. "Kidnapped?" May smiled in her reaction. " Ha! Good for him! It's what he deserves!" She lied. She couldn't bare it. She had to do something. But she couldn't show May she still had concern for Ash.

May frowned. " Oh, ok. Well even if you don't care, I'm still gonna tell you. He's in some dark house on the corner in Lemon Street. We called the police but they haven't arrived yet. And the kidnappers called- they want you there."

"They want me there? They don't want, oh I don't know, money?" She asked.

"Hey, it's not like I'm the kidnapper or anything." May said, chuckling. " But you've gotta go!"

"No way! Why should I?" Dawn said, angrily. "But Dawn, what about Ash?" May asked. "May don't you understand? He doesn't mean anything to me. If he did, I would have ran over to save him. But not anymore. Besides, let him suffer for at least a few hours before the police get here." Dawn said.

May had another frown on her face. "Ok, Dawn. Fine. I guess you don't have to do anything." May said, depressed. She went up to the guest room.

Dawn broke down into tears. "Ash! I hope you're ok!" She thought. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'm coming, Ash!" She thought. But she couldn't let May know. She went up to May's room and knocked on the door. " Uhh, May, I'm going to the store to buy milk." She lied.

May's eyes widened. She knew Dawn was lying and therefore, knew that she was going after Ash. "Ok, Dawn. "

May happily called Brock and waited for a reply. "Hello?"

"Brock! Dawn's coming."

"Ughh, the code is 'The bluebird has left the nest! C'mon!'"

"Same thing." May giggled and hung up. "Yes, Dawn, go get your Ash!

"Ok, guys, the bluebird has left the nest." Brock told everyone The group remained quiet. Brock sighed. "Dawn's coming."

"OHHHHH" They all said and got ready.

Brock, Zoey, Kenny, Joy were all in an open, old, rusty house. It had become like that a few years ago and was a few years away from falling apart. Anyone could tell with the squeaky hinges from doors, the floor creaking and walls cracking. Not to mention, there was rats and spiders running around which made Joy run into Brock's arms every time she saw them.

Everybody was also in disguises so that they would be unrecognizable. Brock was dressed in a black suit with a black cape wearing the letter "B" on it with a mask on his face. Zoey wore a mask on her face with a red suit, Kenny with green suit and mask and Joy in a pink suit with a mask.

All heard footsteps approaching and predicted Dawn arriving. The door opened with a squeak. "Ash!? Are you in there?" She called out. The signal was clear.

"Prepare for trouble!" Brock shouted.

"Make it double!" Zoey followed.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Brock continued.

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above"

"Zo- I mean Your worst nightmare!" Zoey shouted.

"Your double worst nightmare!" Brock said.

"Team kidnappers blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"That's right!" Kenny said.

Dawn just became speechless and was confused when she saw the masked man wearing the letter "B" on his suit. "Uhhh..ok..so the person who kidnapped Ash is Batman?" She asked.

Brock looked down on his suit and realize that he oddly looked like Batman even though the "B" was for Brock. "Yes I am!" He played. Everyone snickered inside.

"Ok, where's Ash? Release him" Dawn ordered.

"Muahahahah! If you want him to come in front of you, you'll have to do 3 things for us." Kenny said.

Dawn seemed nervous. "I'll do it, whatever it is. Just tell me he's fine."

"You'll know afterwards. Just do the things we tell you to do." Brock said.

"Yes, and then we'll let the boy go." Zoey said.

"Ok! What should I do?"

"First, you must uhh.. you must…compliment my girlfriend!" Brock said happily.

"Uhhh ok? Where is she?" Dawn asked as she thought, _Man, what kind of suckish kidnappers are these people? How could they even kidnap Ash?_

Joy came out and waited for her compliment. "Go on now darling. Tell me."

Dawn simply just said, "You're pretty." It resulted in Joy hopping for joy and a little bit of screaming as well. "Well, that was pretty hard to do. What are you gonna make me do next? Draw a pony?" She said sarcastically.

"No, that's not painful!" Kenny said to her. "Now the second thing you have to do is,uhhh, you have to give me 5 dollars." He grinned.

Dawn gasped sarcastically. "Oh no! Nothing but that! Please!" She begged. "Nope if you want Ash back, give me 5 dollars now." Dawn sighed. "Ok, if I have to." She said and pulled out a 5 dollar bill from her pocket and gave him. "You owed me anyway." Kenny thought.

"This is way too easy." Dawn thought.

"Ok, now the final thing to do. You must confess your feelings to Ash!" Brock said.

This time, Dawn really gasped. _What are these guys up to?_

**Ok that's the end of chapter 8! Will Dawn finally accept her feelings? Find out in Chapter 9!**

**Ok I gotta admit, this chapter is quite funny in my opinion. LOL. Tell me what you think :D**

**And I'd really like to thank everybody for reading my stories and chapters and also following me. You guys are awesome. And I have to say, the story will come to an end soon so yes, Dawn and Ash will get together. Oops, spoiler! Just kidding, it's obvious right?**

**Chapter 9 will be out soon. Bye :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am back again! Yes! :D**

**Presenting Chapter 9!**

**I do not own Pokémon**

**The Love that Stays Strong**

**Chapter 9**

**Love is in the Air.**

"Wait. You want me to what?" Dawn asked.

"Do I have to spell it for you? Ugh I'll repeat again. You have to confess your feelings to Ash!" Brock said again.

Dawn was confused. _How do these guys even know I like Ash? Wait, I did not just say that! "_Confess what feelings? Who are you guys? What do you have to do with me and Ash?"

"Oh come on Dawn! You can't deny it!" Zoey said. Dawn had a blank look on her face. She had no idea what was going on.

"I guess she's still confused. Let's show her what we really mean." Everyone agreed and took off their costumes so they could be seen. Dawn's eyes grew wide. "Brock! Kenny! Zoey! Joy!" Dawn said with a shock.

"Dee-Dee we all know you have feelings for Ash" Kenny said to Dawn.

"Wait, Kenny! So all this time, it was you guys. Ash isn't really kidnapped?" Dawn asked.

"No, Dawn. We did this so you could realize that you still like Ash. And you do." Zoey winked. "How do you know that? Besides, there's no evidence that says I still like Ash." Dawn lied while she pouted.

"We might not have any evidence, but we still know. How? When you saw the card that was from Ash directed to a girl you got jealous when really he doesn't have any." Brock said. Dawn's eyes grew wide. "Shall I continue? Also, you lied to May, telling her that you were going out for milk, when in reality you were coming for Ash and Ash only." Brock grinned.

"Yep!" It was May. "May, I can't believe you got involved in this!" She said. "Dawn, everyone knew that you still like Ash! Why don't you just admit it?"

Dawn sighed and said "Alright, Alright! Yes, I still do like him." Everyone cheered when they heard the statement. "But, May, the truth is he's just like everyone else. He broke up with you in a text and didn't tell you a reason. Who does that?"

"Dawn, he did have a reason." Dawn gasped. "he only broke up with me because he felt like I had feelings for another guy- which I did and that's Drew."

Dawn gasped. "Really?" Everyone nodded. Dawn smiled but then turned into a frown. Ash was one in a million and she misunderstood him. She wanted to make up for it. "What have I done? Ash is probably devastated. I'm a terrible girl. Oh, what have I done?" Dawn cried.

"Will you stop? Ash is fine and no matter what he still likes you and always will." Zoey said. "Still, I doubted him. I can't even believe myself. I'm worse than what I thought of Ash." Dawn said.

"No need to worry! Ash is very forgiving. Believe me Dawn." Brock said. Dawn wiped her tears and gave a smile to everyone. "You guys, thank you so much for helping me. If it wasn't for you, then-"

"Save it Dee-Dee. You just go to Ash. He's right in the room over there." He pointed to the door that was at the end of the room. "Ok, I'm going in." She said walking up to the door when she stopped. She suddenly realized something. Kenny walked up to her. "What's wrong Dee-Dee?" Kenny asked. "That means, you MADE me give you 5 dollars!" Kenny flinched. "Oh, right, about that" Kenny sheepishly scratched his head. "For you, I would have given 50!" Dawn smiled. "No need, Dawn. Now, go!" Kenny insisted.

Dawn opened the door and walked in to see Ash in chair apparently tied up with a brown rope. "Wow these guys really did kidnap Ash!" She thought. Dawn left the door just a pinch open. She was facing the back of Ash and she could see his long, ebony, hair flowing. His hat was lying there on the floor. Dawn smiled. She never saw him without his hat and realized he looked even more handsome.

"Ash!" She finally broke the spell. Ash got up from his chair and turned around. "Dawn!" He grinned. "What are you doing here?" The smile that Ash loved to see so much turned to a frown. "Ash, I'm sorry." She said. "Pfft, sorry can't do anything, Dawn. Don't you realize that you hurt me? You thought that I was one of them!" He puffed. Dawn's face turned down. "Ash, I am truly sorry. I should have never thought you were like that. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

She didn't realize that Ash was kidding around.

"Save it, Dawn. There's nothing that could fix this." He said as he turned around and gave a smirk. "This is too funny." He thought. "Ok, well I guess I'll be going then." She turned around and was grabbing the door handle when she felt a hand grip her wrist. "Dawn, come on you're really going?" She turned around. "Huh?" All Ash did was let out a hearty laugh to which Dawn got angered. "Ash Ketchum! You were joking?" She said.

"Man, that was way too funny! Ok, I'm done" Ash finally stopped laughing and he saw Dawn pouting. Ash put his hands on his hips. "Really?"

Dawn looks at Ash one more time. She couldn't really be mad at him. She was supposed to be mad at herself for what she did. "Ok, just tell me you forgive me." Dawn said. "Of course I forgive you, Dawn." They both smiled. "Now, Dawn, I have to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you from a long time." He said.

"Me too, but you go first." Ash smirked when he realized something. "Why don't I tell you in a different way?" Dawn seemed confused.

Dawn gasped as Ash grabbed her by the waist, pulling in her close. She blushed as she looked into the brown eyes she loved so much. Ash was breath taken by her blue sapphire eyes. Ash cupped her face and stroked her cheek. He was leaning in closer and Dawn, blushing, managed to get away from him and tried to go for the opened door. But the door got closed as Ash closed it to prevent her from escaping. Dawn was caught by Ash once again as she was held against the door with Ash in front of her. Dawn's cheeks became as red as a tomato. There was no escaping now.

Ash grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers and Dawn finally gave in and brought her arms around his neck. They let go of the kiss and there was Dawn smiling as pretty as ever. But Ash wasn't quite finished yet. Ash pushed Dawn against the door and this time, pressed his lips against hers as hard as ever but Dawn couldn't help but enjoy the pleasure he was giving her. He finally let go but it still seemed he wanted more. He kissed her neck tenderly, while Dawn groaned. Then he kissed both of her cheeks and then the nose and the forehead.

"Ash! That's enough!" Ash looked at her. "Why? Didn't you like it?" He smirked. "W-w-well yea I did" She blushed. "Ok. I was just kidding." Ash said.

"Dawn, I love you." Dawn grinned. "Ash, I love you too." She finally admitted it.

"Yes!"

Ash and Dawn opened the door to find that everybody was eavesdropping on them. They all sheepishly laughed. "Uhhh, this isn't what it looks like?" May said. "It's exactly what it looks like!" Ash said.

"Who cares? You and Dawn are finally together." Joy said. Ash and Dawn both looked at each other with passion. Ash grabbed put his hand in Dawn's one and said, "Yea, nothing can break us apart." Dawn smiled.

"You guys! I'm soo happy for you!" May squealed. "We all are!" Brock said.

"And again, thank you for everything." Dawn said. "Dawn, don't mention it."

"Yes! Team G.A.W.D. is successful!" Brock said. Everyone had a blank look on their faces. "Team God?" Ash asked. "NOOOOOO! Team G.A.W.D! Get Ash with Dawn! Ughh!"

"Ohhhhhhhh" They all said. Brock remained there looking devastated.

Ash and Dawn both looked into their eyes, passionately. They certainly were meant to be with each other. Dawn smiled as Ash leaned in for a kiss again. Yes, certainly nothing could break them apart.

**The End.**

**Well that's it guys! Happy ending! Yay!**

**I'm gonna miss writing this story. I thought it was really good. Anyways, I'm thinking of writing some more but I'm gonna take a break. My head is fried right now ^_^**

**Anyways please review! Bye! Take care!**


End file.
